


Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #9 & Tony Stark: Iron Man #4

by msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)



Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Flash Fic, M/M, Pining, Tony Stark: Iron Man (2018), Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Wednesday Spoilers, background Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne, that is ACTUALLY UNREQUITED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays
Summary: Steve finds out about Tony's new romance at the worst time.





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #9 & Tony Stark: Iron Man #4

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Avengers #9. Since I didn't write last week, I'm also roping in Tony Stark: Iron Man #4. Fulfills my cap-im bingo square for "my best suit."
> 
> There's an unhappy ending, and Steve and Tony don't actually end up together. For some reason this feels borderline cracky, I'm not sure why, but the rules say I got to write these in a day so this is what you get. 
> 
> With that in mind, ignore the errors.

“Steven!” Thor called, right as Steve had finished crossing the common room and was almost at the Quinjet. Life in Avengers Mountain was much like life in Avenger Mansion or Avengers Tower--busy, hectic, and almost like having a family to come home to. Only the remote location was one of the few things that was different. Before Steve was always one hop on the F Train to wherever he wanted to go. You couldn’t be so lucky at the North Pole.

(Tony had told him not to worry, if Steve ever needed a ride to civilization, he was Steve’s guy.)

Steve turned around and wished he had used the back entrance. The team--or the half that had stayed since the battle with Namor--were turned around from where they were huddled around a television and what looked surprisingly like Ray’s Pizza. They were staring at him like they had just discovered tonight’s entertainment.

“You look schnazzy,” Carol told him. Everyone nodded in agreement.

That should’ve added to Steve’s paranoia, his goal was to leave undetected, but the compliment was comforting. It was good to know that all of his work getting ready had some of the effect he was hoping for. “Thank you. It’s my best suit,” he informed them as he fiddled with the cuff links. They were overkill, he knew that, but they had been a gift from Tony.

“What’s the occasion?” Jen, de-hulked and curled in a deep arm chair, asked.

“Hot date?” Robbie added, but then got that look on his face that said he thought he crossed a line.

“No.” Steve directed his answer to the group and hoped Robbie understood Steve wasn’t singling him out. The kid was hard-working and well-intentioned, and he belonged on the team no matter how much he believed he didn’t. “Just wanted to try something different today.”

Everyone who wasn’t Robbie saw through him. Thor shook his head, Carol actually rolled her eyes.

They were right and they were wrong. There was no date on the docket for him, but if his plan worked, then maybe there would be one in the future.

Robbie grabbed another slice of pizza, oblivious to his teammates’ judgement. “Are you going to New York?”

“Yeah.” That was where Stark Unlimited was, after all. Steve felt anxious and hurried to get there, had been ever since he found out about Tony’s new dating profile on Make-A-Match and the expected media hubbub after one of the founding Avengers had just come out as bisexual. Time was ticking, and he needed to see Tony as soon as possible to say _I didn’t know_ and _can I take you out for dinner?_

Steve turned to go, this time hoping it stuck, but stopped mid-step when he heard a familiar voice behind him filtered through the television.

“Sorry, ladies and gents, regrettably… it seems I’m off the market,” Tony’s proclamation was followed by the familiar whirl of reporters harassing him with questions.  

“Well, that was fast,” Jen said and took a big bite of pizza like the floor didn’t just metaphorically fall from out and under Steve.

He turned around to look at the television screen. Tony was smiling a thousand-watt smile, and wow, the mustache had always been a good look on him, but it was especially good _now_. It made Steve miserable to see for a second, and then a second later more miserable to discover just how committed he was to this plan.

No one watching looked particularly surprised. Carol shrugged. “I’m guess that means their date went okay,” she announced and then dropped her plate of pizza to cover her mouth.

That got everyone’s attention. Steve wanted to run away. “What?” he asked, faintly.

“Is this that thing with Jan?” Jen said through a mouthful of pizza. Was Steve the only one who didn’t know?

At least Thor hadn't. He slapped his thigh like that was the best thing he had heard in ages. “What a fantastic match!”

It was great news, the kind of thing you always hope for two of your closest friends. Learning about it was something like finding the right puzzle pieces, everything just clicked, it could never have been any other way.

Funny thing was, an hour ago, that was how it had felt for Steve.

He turned around from where the group is animatedly planning a Central Park wedding, and walked back to his room. The cuff links ended up on the floor.  


**Author's Note:**

> I write less flashy fics as [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). When I'm not complaining about my life, I say things about comics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/msermesth).


End file.
